Teen Titans As Per Normal
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: Six years have passed, but after a mistake by the Titans, all the heroes must no longer resume superhero work. Soon, a new threat arrives. Will the Teen Titans return?
1. The Wayne Way

**Teen Titans as-per-normal**

**By R2K2J**

Summary: Six years have passed, but after a mistake by the Titans, all the heroes must no longer resume superhero work. Soon, a new threat arrives. Will the Teen Titans return?

Disclaimer: What the hell am I doing with the Titans anyway? I don't own them!!

Warnings: This NEARLY follows the story of The Incredibles but I twisted it to my own liking.

A/N: Here are all names that I have created (and some are already from the show). If you want to use them, send me an e-mail.

Robin: Dick Grayson

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Raven: Raven de la Cruz

Beast Boy: Brian Buckner

Starfire: Karen Helnophian

---

**Chapter 1: The Wayne Way – Robin's Side**

---

20 year-old Dick Grayson was a multi-millionaire. He took over his father, Bruce Wayne, after he died. He was wearing a casual black suit and shoes to match. Grayson, for 6 years, was still a successful man, even after he took over the Wayne Corporation. But for some reason, he wouldn't take off his eye-mask. Many have questioned him about that but he would just walk away from it.

"Just another day in the office for me…" he said as he looked out his big glass window, with his cup of wine. He was making the wine spin in the cup. He was thinking about all those years that he had been through before he came to this. Then he turned to his table and pushed a button which read 'butler' and turned back to looking out the window. Soon he heard the elevator bell.

"You rang, Mr. Grayson?" His butler said.

"Yes, I did. I've been thinking of making someone my apprentice. You know, someone to take over my money, through a game-show type thing."

"Sir, Donald Trump has already taken that idea." The butler said.

"Oh, okay. So, what news is there for me?" He asked.

"There's a woman downstairs at the first floor. She wouldn't state her name, sir. She said she was your old friend. She came before you rang for me." He turned to the butler.

"Old friend? I don't mind any 'old friends' coming by. Send her in." he said as he turned to look again. As the butler took the elevator down to the first floor, he thought to himself, _"I shouldn't have made that mistake"._ 5 minutes later, the bell rang again. This time, the butler came out and another person, a beautiful auburn-haired woman, in her pink blouse and a pink skirt and pink heels to match.

"I suppose you may have long forgotten about me." The woman said. When Dick heard the voice, he turned from his long, boring encounter with space and saw the woman. He was in utter shock after what he just saw, dropping that glass of wine.

"Oh.My.God," he said, "Is it really you? Starfire?"

"So you have remembered me." She said as she stepped forward. "Has it already been six years, ever since the Hero Relocation Program, and ever since you made that little mistake which caused it?" he gave Starfire an angry look.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your home planet of Tamaran, and trying to fix what's wrong in that galaxy of yours?" He asked.

"I have gone there, but the problem has been resolved. When I had come back, I decided to stay on Earth forever."

"Really?"

"Yes! See?" She flashed her ID to him. On it stated her name, Karen Helnophian, and everything on it.

"You live in New York?" He asked, confused. He wondered why she was living in New York.

"Yes. I have decided to start a new life in a new location!" She told him.

"So I'll refer to you as Karen?"

"If you like to, you can."

"O-Kay. You know, tonight I have a special banquet for my 6th year as president of the Wayne Corporation. Do you want to come? I have an invitation right here." He said, waving the invitation.

"I would love to, but I must respectfully decline. I must go back to New York to tend to my home and my new occupation." She said.

"That's fine. Well, see you at another time then. Hey butler! Escort this young woman to the limo."

"Please, Grayson. It is not necessary." She declined.

"It's okay! I insist!" he said. Then Starfire AKA Karen flashed a smile to the millionaire. Soon she was in the elevator and the door closed. As soon as she left, he looked out the window again, not minding the glass on the floor. _"So she's still here. I wonder how the rest are doing."_

---

**To Be Continued**

---

Please R&R!!


	2. Roomies

**Teen Titans as-per-normal**

**By R2K2J**

Summary: Six years have passed, but after a mistake by the Titans, all the heroes must no longer resume superhero work. Soon, a new threat arrives. Will the Teen Titans return?

Disclaimer: (In Numb/Encore tone) What the hell am I doing with the Titans anyway? I don't own them!!

Warnings: This NEARLY follows the story of The Incredibles but I twisted it to my own liking.

A/N: Here are all names that I have created (and some are already from the show). If you want to use them, send me an e-mail.

Robin: Dick Grayson

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Raven: Raven de la Cruz

Beast Boy: Brian Buckner

Starfire: Karen Helnophian

The song I would recommend for this fic is Baba O'reilly by The Who.

---

**Chapter 2: Roomies**

---

College was another aspect in moving on in life. For Victor Stone, however, it was a different story altogether, as the part-man part-machine was the weirdest of everyone in campus. It was only the first day of his third year in college. He was wearing his normal clothes but he covered his mechanic parts wit ha white shirt and was wearing brown pants.

Good thing for him it was already night time. A time when everyone would get a room each to sleep in. Cyborg picked up his key and went looking for his new room. He was told he was going to share it with another guy. That was one thing he didn't like; his privacy being invaded.

_"Room 52.__ This is what it says."_ He thought to himself. He pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it. When he opened the door, he was about to see something he never imagined to see; a green Chihuahua bouncing up and down on the bed. Well, at least he knew who it was.

"Buckner! Stop bouncing up and down and change back for crying out loud!" he shouted. That green puppy changed back into a green-skinned human. He wore what looked like a lab coat but under it he wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Formerly known as Beast Boy, Brian Buckner was still a goof.

"Geez, Vic. You don't have to shout. I can hear you." Their shouts of anger quickly changed into laughs.

"BB, how long has it been?" He asked as he grabbed Brian and hugged him. Tight. He was squeezed so hard he couldn't say anything. But when Victor let go, he finally could say something, while re-adjusting whatever broken bones he might have from the hug.

"Has it really been six years? Well, we've been gone for so long. And it hurt then too." He said, still adjusting.

"So what you've been up to?" he asked as he watched Brian readjust himself.

"Well, I've been studying the paranormal instincts and I'm still looking out for anyone who's acting funny or strange. At the same time, I'm looking for a way to break the rock at the dormant volcano. So what've you been up to?"

"Just studying mechanics and electrical stuff. I'm still learning about computers, micro boards and the whole lot. AND I plan to make the first ever chip that can only be seen through a microscope." Brian was confused about Victor's plans but he made a pact to listen to him ever since his superhero days.

"Looks like we're roommates, Vic." Brian said, patting Victor's robotic arm twice. Soon he left the room, but Victor was curious why.

"Hey, where're you going?" he shouted from the room.

"Grabbing some dinner! All that bouncing made me hungry. You want anything?!" he asked back.

"No need!" he said as he shut the door.

---

These two former Titans haven't seen each other for six years. Anyone could know how they felt. After shutting the door, he remembered all those times when he was the superhero, Cyborg. He finally had the chance put his body to work by saving the world alongside four others. Four of his closest friends. These four were like a family to him.

_"It's just way too long for any of us…" _he thought to himself.

Back to Brian, who was at the McDonald's in campus, he was glad someone from the old team was back. He thought it would be like old times. _"At least one of us is back. I wonder how the rest are doing…"_ he wondered.

---

Anyway, the next morning, Victor was on his charging bed. When he woke up, there was no trace of Brian. He took out his charger and grabbed the first shirt and pants off the closet. He was wondering why he's not there. Then he looked at the clock. The first reaction after he saw the clock was that he was in shock. "7.50 am!! BUCKNER!!!" He shouted.

---

**To Be Continued**

---


End file.
